Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Data traffic has grown extensively in recent years, which has significantly increased the demands on network resources. Network operators often provide differentiated services to subscribers according to one or more policies for the subscribers. As the number of mobile subscribers and the number of operator services provided to mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes even more critical. In some instances, providing multiple services to multiple subscribers may cause network equipment to be overwhelmed, provide suboptimal performance or create congestion in the network. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing network resources, particularly for communicating information between services operating on subscriber data traffic.